As one would imagine, there have been a number of inventions concerning the design and use of various spoons and ladles. Considering the basic definition of such a product is merely a device having a bowl structure for receiving and holding materials such as liquid food products and a handle means connected thereto, it becomes quite evident that the number of modifications and improvements over the basic design are numerous and plentiful.
It has been determined, however, that no prior art spoon or ladle device has been designed whereby a liquid food product, such as soup, could be tasted by the preparer numerous times during the preparation of the food product while using the same spoon over and over again, without washing the same, while still maintaining the sanitary condition within the food. The reason for this is quite evident. When an ordinary spoon is dipped within the liquid food product and put to the lips of the taster, the spoon is then contaminated and introduces said contamination into the food product when a second tasting is carried out.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a spoon or ladle device which is improved over prior art devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a spoon or ladle device which is capable of being used to test liquid food products without contaminating the same and without having to wash the device between tastings.